


Day 2: Sharing a milkshake

by noxsoulmate



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: A perfectly imperfect date.





	Day 2: Sharing a milkshake

Their first date was perfect. At least, that’s what they would always say whenever they were asked about it.

And for them, it really was, even though everything that could go wrong, did.

It was the day after the frat party where they had met. At some point during the night, as they geeked out together over superhero movies, they realized that neither had seen the newest one yet. With that, the place for their first date was easily found. 

Only when they got there, the movie theater was closed, a pipe broken just an hour before. So they skipped the movie and went ahead to the new restaurant Cas wanted to try. 

Only when they got there, it was completely overrun, the approximated waiting time almost two hours. They tried another one, but found yet another long line.

Not giving up, they decided on a stroll in the nearby park until dinner time was over and most people would leave the restaurants.

Only when they got there, a downpour started up, having them drenched within seconds.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean yelled towards the sky, as Cas bent over laughing. Grumbling, Dean went on: “It’s like the fates are trying to tell us something.”

Still chuckling, Cas pulled Dean closer by his soggy shirt. “Well, lucky for you, I don’t believe in fate.” With that, he kissed him, his lips searing hot compared to the cold rain.

When he let go, Dean huffed out a laugh, blinking away the rain. He’d never really counted himself a romantic, but by God this moment was the most romantic he’d ever seen. Pulling the man back in, he kissed Cas with fervor, forgetting about the damn rain. Last night they’d fooled around somewhat, kissed here and there, nothing real serious though. This, however, this was real, this was deep.

This was perfect.

Nevertheless, the rain grew colder and more heavy. What had seemed to be a short summer rain might just turn into something more. Reluctantly, they let go of each other. Holding hands, they ran as fast as they could, laughing the whole way, until they got to a point where they could cross the street. They ran into the first shop on the other side - which just so happened to be a diner, 50s style, old-fashioned as could be.

“Nice,” Dean commented as they shook off the water as best they could and then maneuvered around the packed place. It seemed the last free seats were at the counter. A booth might have been better, but at least this place was dry. They didn’t hesitate before taking the seats.

Just a moment later, the first strike of lightning cut through the sky, followed soon by booming thunder.

“Looks like we’re stuck here for a bit.”

“I don’t mind,” Cas replied without hesitation. “I like places like this.”

“Me too. We should have come here first.”

“Actually, I don’t mind how all this played out,” Cas admitted with a flirty grin, just before they got to order some burgers and fries. To go with the cliché, they also both ordered a chocolate milkshake for dessert.

The burger was delicious, the conversation light, easy. Perfect. They laughed and they joked around and Dean was pretty sure that there was nothing that could possibly go wrong anymore.

Only when their milkshakes were due, there was a loud screech to be heard, followed by some swearing from the nice lady behind the counter. Looking over, Dean realized that there must be something wrong with the milkshake machine. Another staff member came and the two of them pushed some buttons and pulled on some parts of the machine.

Nothing happened.

After exchanging some words, the lady picked up the milkshake she’d already prepared and brought it over to them.

“Sorry boys. Seems like the machine just broke. I’ve got this one ready, but can I offer you something else?”

Completely perplexed, Dean and Cas stared at each other - and broke into heavy laughter. Between gasps for air and more laughing, Cas shook his head and told the lady they were fine but needed a second straw.

They were still laughing somewhat when they shared the delicious shake, their fingers intertwined, unable to look away from each other. 

Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. Except for the fun they had together and their growing feelings for each other.

In their eyes, their first date had been perfect. 


End file.
